


The World Is Ugly

by thehotinpsychotic



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, Mikey Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: AU, Bullying, F/M, bullying tw, gay bullying, gender swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehotinpsychotic/pseuds/thehotinpsychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate reality where heterosexuals are the ones that are cast out. Gerarda, just another girl, has been hiding the fact that she likes her friend, Frank, forever, practically. She's too afraid to make her move because of what her peers and Frank might think, and even when she does act on them, for her it seems that it can only go downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

            I guess I’ve always been a bit… different from my friends. Mikey likes boys and he’s a boy, and my best friend Frank, he’s a boy and he likes boys, just like all of the kids at our school. But… I’m a girl and I don’t really like girls. I don’t think they’re gross or anything, I just don’t really find them attractive. I… I like _boys._ Especially Frank.

            But I could never say that. I remember when I was a child, and I was playing with Frank, Ray, and Pete, two other friends. We were going to play the Lion King, and they were going to do the scene with the two boy lion cubs who are in love, Simba and Nala. All I suggested was,

            “What if Nala was a girl?”

            Ray sneered at me, and Pete looked like he was about to throw up.

            “What are you, a breeder?” Pete demanded.

            “Yeah, weirdo,” Ray agreed.

            Frank just looked really sad. Maybe even though he isn’t gay, he just understands.

            “Just kidding,” I lied.

            Looking back on the memory now, I can’t believe that there’s so much prejudice against straight kids that little seven year olds would call another a breeder or a queer. Pete’s parents are really anti-straight; they have a sign on their front yard that reads “Breeders burn in Hell!” I shudder every time I pass it on my way to school.

            I go through my usual shit at school; these three bigger kids in my grade named Paul, Steven, and Greg, all accusing me of being straight. I’m not saying they’re wrong, but it’s still a dick move.

            Today they all corner me in the hallway, shoving me around. “Gonna go see your boyfriend, queer?”

            I blush, replying, “N-no!”

            Frank shoves his way through the circle of boys, ordering, “Guys, leave her alone. Stop being dicks.”

            Frank grabs me by the forearm and pulls me away. As we leave, I grimace as Steven calls,

            “Oh Gerarda, you’re lucky your boyfriend came to save you!”

            Frank sways his tiny hips as he walks, automatically drawing any eyes, straight or gay, to his butt. I stare shamelessly, noticing, as I always do, how remarkably small and flat his ass really is.

            Frank asks, “Are you okay?”

            I’m too busy staring into his intense hazel eyes to answer right away. I manage to bring out a, “Um, yeah, I’m fine. Thanks for helping me out.”

            Frank grins his askew smile, his pink, pink lips upturning in a specific way only he can. “My mom taught me to always help a damsel in distress.”

            I smile back, responding, “Your mom sounds very smart.”

            Frank nods, and glances over my shoulder, smiling bigger at whatever he sees. He pats me on the shoulder, saying, “You take care of yourself, you hear me, girl?”

            I nod, and he walks past me, that dumb smile still plastered on his face.

            I’m walking home with Mikey, and I decide to ask him what I’ve always wanted to.

            “Mikey? Would you….” I look away as I mutter, “Would you still care about me if I were straight?”

            Mikey chokes on the coffee he’s sipping. He coughs, and then replies, “Are you trying to tell me something, sis?”

            “I just…..” I drop my voice to a whisper as I confide, “I really like a guy, okay?”

            “Oh,” Mikey responds blankly.

            “What should I do?” I ask.

            Mikey shrugs, answering, “Well, you’re my big sister, so I’ll still love you. Do whatever makes you happy.”

            I take Mikey’s words into consideration the next day. I’m still very worried about what Frank will say- I doubt he’s straight, almost no one is. Two kids in our entire school came out of the closet, and one of them was bullied so baldy for it that they had no other choice but to move.

            Frank invites me to hang out with him after school. On the walk back to his house, we talk about school stuff and light things like that. When we finally get to his house, we settle in on his bed and watch Pokémon. Frank and I cuddle all the time, but just as friends. Well, at least that’s what he thinks.

            Halfway through, I decide to make my move. Really quick, without even thinking about it, I lean over and peck Frank on the lips before pulling back, waiting for a reaction.

            Frank’s hazel eyes are widened with surprise, and his cheeks are flaming. Frank asks, “G-Gerarda? What was that?”

            “I kissed you,” I respond. I place a hand on his knee, squeezing it as I reveal, “I like you a lot.”

            Frank stands, running his hands through his hair. “But…” he turns to me, placing his hands on his chest for emphasis as he declares, “I’m not straight!”

            “I never said you were,” I reply.

            “But… then why’d you kiss me?” Frank questions. He’s crying now, his tears streaming down his face.

            I stand, claiming, “I’ve liked you for years, Frank. I’m not about to let some ignorant people get in the way of that.” I turn away, adding, “I don’t expect you to love me, I don’t think anyone would. I just had to find out.”

            I begin to cry as well, and Frank pleads,

            “Aw, come on, Gerarda. Don’t cry. I didn’t want you to get upset.”

            “Well,” I weep. I turn to him, sniffling. “Do you like me or not?” Frank tilts his eyebrows all concerned and sad, so I chuckle brokenly and mention, “Don’t let the fact that I’m crying sway you.”

            Frank laughs, his voice breaking. He wipes his eyes, whispering, “I think I do. But…” Frank lets out this pitiful, whimpering noise. “My dads really hate straight people. They’d kill me.”

            “Do they…” I bite my lip, placing an arm on Frank’s forearm as I lower my voice to ask, “They already hurt you, don’t they?”

            Frank starts to cry again, so I rub his arm up and down to calm him a little. He nods, I think because he’s sobbing too hard to speak. Without a word, he lifts the front of his shirt, displaying his stomach and chest. All across the pale skin are bruises, all in different shades. One is a dark purplish black, another yellowy, and a bunch of them are some variant of grey.

            I gasp, grazing my fingers against one of the bruises, lightly.

            “I do like you, Gerarda,” Frank assures. He drops his shirt, once again covering the bruises from my view. “But I think you can understand why this won’t work.”

            “Oh,” I answer, dejectedly. I start to weep again, so Frank hugs me, smoothing my hair with one of his large hands. He kisses me on the cheek and adds,

            “I really do care about you. Please don’t be upset with me.”

            I nod, wiping my eyes and nose off on my sleeves, even though I doubt that I can keep this promise. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some important information is revealed about Frank, and Gerarda must confront him about it.

On the walk to school the next day, Mikey questions, “How’d things go with the guy you liked? Did you tell him?”

            “Don’t remind me,” I groan.

            “Why, what happened?” Mikey asks.

            “His parents would… if he dated me, they’d beat the shit out of him,” I explain.

            “Why don’t you just go out secretly?” Mikey suggests.

            “I think he’s scared,” I reply.

            “Wait,” Mikey tells. He stops in the middle of the sidewalk, his expression stony. “Are you being literal when you say that his parents would beat the shit out of him?”

            I nod. “Yeah, why?”

            Mikey drops his voice as he whispers, “Is it Frank?”

            “How do you know?”

            “Frank… he told me everything about three months ago. About his parents, about him being straight, all of it,” Mikey answers.

            “Why didn’t he tell me?” I demand, curling my hands into fists.

            Mikey holds up his hands to show he doesn’t want to get in a fight over this as he responds, “I dunno. It’s guy stuff. Besides, he specifically told me not to tell you.” Mikey blushes as he realizes, “Guess I didn’t keep my promise.”

            “Why didn’t he want me to know?!” I bark. “I’m his best friend!”

            Mikey seems to get a little pissed at me; and I guess I don’t blame him, since I’m yelling at him over something that Frank. “If it’s so damn urgent for you to know, he loves you!”

            “What?”

            Mikey’s forehead creases as he frowns. He probably regrets leaking the information. “You heard me.”

            I find Frank after school, and I pull him into a boys’ restroom.

            “Gerarda! You can’t be in here; you’ll get in trouble!” Frank hisses. He takes my hand and begins walking towards the door, but I plant my feet into the floor, sending Frank stumbling backwards.

            “Frank, I just have a question. Actually, three questions, okay? Question 1: Your parents beat you and you didn’t tell me sooner? Question 2: You _knew_ you were straight, and you never told me? And question three, for fuck’s sake, you told MIKEY!?” I rant.

            Frank stands there, red in the cheeks, scuffing the ground with the toe of his shoe as he shrugs, murmuring, “I didn’t…. I didn’t want us to stop hanging out, you know?”

            “You think I’m so shallow that I’d ditch you if I found out the truth?” I scowl.

            “Gerarda, come on, you know I don’t mean it like that!” Frank scoffs.

            “One last question,” I grumble. I flip my hair out of my eyes as I ask, “You loved me, and you couldn’t tell me?”

            Frank’s hanging head snaps up, and his eyebrows slant angrily as he growls, “You know that? Did Mikey tell you? I’ll murder the little rat!”

            He begins storming out the door, but I manage to catch him by the belt and pull him back. “Frank….” I sigh as I add, “Just tell me why the fuck I didn’t deserve to know.”

            Frank stops, and runs a hand through his inky locks, exhaling heavily. “I…. of course you deserve to know. It’s just….” Frank’s voice cracks as he proceeds, “When you figure out something about yourself that you can’t even accept, and you know your family won’t, it’s kind of hard to go straight to your best friend, who you happen to love with all of your heart, and tell them everything!”

            Frank begins to sob, his cries echoing in the empty bathroom.

            “You love me with all of your heart?”

            Frank looks up, his green eyes scarlet. He nods, before burying his face into his hands, weeping again.

            I pull him into a hug, using my sleeve to wipe his eyes and cheeks. “Shh, it’s okay. Don’t cry, Frankie.” I kiss him on top of the head, and then rub his back, assuring, “I love you too, and I’d never stop being your friend, no matter what.”

            Frank’s crying ceases, and he chuckles, “You know, we should get out of here. You could really get in trouble.”

            I laugh myself, agreeing, “Yeah, let’s go.”

            Frank walks me to my house, and on the way there, we agree to date in secret, telling no one, just to assure that Frank’s dads never find out. Well, I suppose they can find out when Frank is out of that goddamned house.

            As soon as I get home, Mikey asks me,

            “Did you talk to Frank?”

            I nod, taking long strides to sit next to him.

            “So? How’d it go?”

            Can Mikey know about our relationship? The kid’s harmless, and he wouldn’t tell a soul! Then again, he did spill the beans to three of Frank’s biggest secrets… I shrug, and Mikey apologizes and gives me a quick hug before returning to his video game.

            The next day at school, I see those boys who bother me harassing Frank in the hallway. They’re shoving him around and knocking his books out of his hands, even throwing him against the wall.

            I stomp over, declaring, “Leave him alone!”

            “Oh look, Frank, your girlfriend’s here to help!” Greg mocks.

            “Gerarda, I can handle it,” Frank lies, his eyes as big as saucers and his hands and knees trembling.

            “No, you can’t,” I respond.

            “Listen to your boyfriend, breeder, and get out of here!”

            I get on my knees, scooping up Frank’s books and handing them to him. I take his arm, pulling him away from those awful boys.

            If Frank was pink before, he’s crimson now. “I could’ve handled it, Gerarda.”

            “Obviously not,” I scoff. “And I wouldn’t have been able to handle it either. Frank, I don’t expect you to take on three boys all by yourself.”

            “I can’t even take on two men,” Frank mumbles.

            I stop, claiming, “Don’t you ever blame yourself for what they do to you, you hear me?”

            Frank hangs his head guiltily, like it really is his fault that his parents are abusive assholes. “Sorry.”

            I kiss the back of his hand, patting it as I tell, “No, I’m sorry. Don’t be upset.”

            “Gerarda! We’re not supposed to be doing coupley stuff!” Frank reminds, letting our hands drop.

            “Oh, shit!” I swear. I glance around nervously, asking, “Do you think anyone saw?”

            Frank giggles, “No, but I’d stop looking so guilty if I were you!”

            I chuckle, and notice that I’ll be late for eighth period. “See you tomorrow.”

            Frank turns off in his own direction, waving over his shoulder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please comment, and check out my other fics!
> 
> Anonymous or nonanonymous prompts can be sent here: www.frerard-is-the-weapon.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> Follow my fanfiction blog! www.frerard-is-the-weapon.tumblr.com  
> Follow my regular blog! (Doctor Who, MCR, Supernatural) www.haruka-loves-rin.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank isn't at school the next day, and after finding out why, she is determined to help her boyfriend.

            The next day at school, Frank isn’t there. I ask Mikey if he knows where he is, but he shrugs. I even hunt down Ray, his other friend, to ask, but Ray has no clue either. I figure he must’ve just gotten sick, so after school, I do the nice thing and pick a lily out of someone’s yard before heading to Frank’s house to wish him well.

            When I get to his house, I ring the doorbell, rocking back on my heels. One of Frank’s dads answers, a tall, stoic looking man with a goatee. So, Frank’s getting beat up by someone at least 6’4” and 230 pounds. Great.

            “Are you a friend of Frank’s?” his dad questions cautiously.

            I nod. “Yeah, I just thought I’d come visit him after school, see that he’s doing well.”

            “He’s really sick,” his dad informs. “I’ll tell him you said hi, though.” He begins to shut the door, but I jam my foot in between the door and the frame, making it impossible to close.

            “I really have to see him,” I retort.

            His dad squints, demanding, “Why do you got that Lily?”

            My heart skips a beat in my chest, but I’m able to play it cool, replying calmly, “Frank is my lab partner. We’re doing a project about it.”

            “Frank is too unwell to see anyone,” his dad repeats.

            “Fine!” I hiss. I remove my foot, forcing a smile as I kiss major ass. “Have a good day, Mr. Iero.”

            “You too, young lady,” he growls before slamming the door. Immediately, I run over to the side of the house where I know Frank’s bedroom is located on the first floor.

            I scoop up some pebbles, tossing them at the window. I climb up the side of the house using the gridded wooden garden piece, and tap on it.

            Frank appears at the window, his face covered by a hood, shadows casting over his skin. He opens the window a crack and whispers, “What do you want?”

            “Let me in!” I plead.

            Frank opens the window all of the way, and I roll into his room, striking the floor with a loud thud. Frank winces, then waits for a reaction from his parents. After receiving none, he breathes a sigh of relief.

            I finally get a look at his face, and I can see that one side of his nose is cut and caked over with dried blood, his lip swollen, and his eye forced shut and a purplish blue color.

            I gasp, “Oh my God, Frankie! What happened?”

            Frank mutters, “I didn’t do my chores.”

            I lightly graze my fingertips against his nose, and he flinches. “Frank, you look bad. Like, you should get stitches in your nose…”

            “No!” Frank interrupts. “I can’t do that. Going to the hospital means making records. My dads would never go for that.”

            I frown, telling, “It really doesn’t look good, Frank.”

            “I’m fine,” Frank insists.

            I kiss him on the forehead, tucking a string of black hair behind his ear. “I love you, okay?”

            Frank nods. “I love you too.”

            I leave soon after, with Frank telling me his lame cover story about how he got jumped by some Callion kids (a prep school notorious for producing pure-breed assholes) and that he’ll be going to school with that excuse.

            The next day, I’m sitting at lunch with Frank. When Ray and Pete, join us, of course the first thing they both say is some variant of,

            “God! What happened to your face?”

            “Some Callion students got me,” Frank lies.

            “Why’d they have a problem with you?” Pete asks.

            Frank shrugs. “I dunno. I guess I’m just easy to pick on, since I’m small.”

            This statement gets the horrible fact into my head that Frank’s dads must be able to toss him around like a rag doll. The poor baby, he’s defenseless.

            “That’s not right,” Ray scowls.

            Frank nods, self-consciously caressing his black eye.

            That night, I vow to myself that no matter what, whatever it takes, I’m going to get Frank out of that house.

            In the morning, I’m so worried for Frank that in the first time in years, I turn to my mom for advice.

            “Donna?” I question.

            “I’d like it a whole lot more if you called me mom,” Donna replies.

            I shrug as I sit next to her at the table, asking, “Can I ask you something?”

            Donna seems to forget the fact that I won’t call her mom because she’s so excited that her only daughter is actually asking for her help with something. “Anything, Gerarda, you know that.”

            “Well… I have this friend… y-you don’t know him,” I fib, assuring that she won’t suspect it’s Frank, since the boy has been over here so much he’s practically her other son. “And… their parents beat them. Can I- is it okay for me to intervene? If it’s in their best interest?”

            My mom sighs, admonishing, “That’s a tough one, because you’re getting involved in other people’s home lives. What is it you plan to do to help?”

            “I… I wanted to invite them over here for a while, and then maybe, if I could, find some evidence that their parents abuse them,” I answer.

            My mom nods. “That seems like a smart thing to do. But, you may want to get the evidence first, otherwise, their parents have the right to come right over here and take them back.”

            “Thanks,” I tell her, getting up to leave.

            “Mikey…. Do you know where I’d find any proof that Frank’s dads aren’t treating him right?” I question.

            Mikey peers over at me through his glasses. “Can I tell you something in confidence? Don’t tell Frank I said this.”

            “Sure, I won’t tell,” I promise.

            “Well, Frank’s dads…. They’re freaks, Gerard. Like, really. They…. Whenever Frank is in trouble, they…. They tape his punishment. They say what he did to the camera, and then they show their method of ‘discipline’,” Mikey explains, using his hands to put air quotes around the word discipline.

            I shudder, “That’s awful!”

            “I know,” Mikey replies, shoving up his glasses.

            “So if I find this camera…” I start.

            “Then you have your evidence,” Mikey concludes.

            I’ve got to find that fucking camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please comment, and check out my other fics! New chapter should be up soon! 
> 
> Follow my fanfiction blog- www.frerard-is-the-weapon.tumblr.com  
> Follow my regular blog (MCR, Doctor Who, Supernatural) www.haruka-loves-rin.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerarda looks for evidence at Frank's house.

            That next Monday, I join Frank back to his house, since he told me his parents will be gone. In the middle of our Mario Kart session, I lie,

            “Frank, where’s the ladies’ room? I have to go.”

            Frank pauses the game, directing, “Go down to the end of the hall. It’s the door on the left.”

            “Thanks,” I reply, standing and exiting the room. Immediately, I run into what must be Frank’s fathers room. I root through the dresser, finding nothing but clothes. I also check the closet, to see that the camera is not there, either. I’m ready to cry with frustration and give up when I see the camcorder sitting on the desk in plain view, charging. I stuff the charger and camcorder into my backpack before straightening up the room and leaving.

            When I get home that night, I go through the recordings. One is innocent enough; it’s Frank’s dog being filmed playing outside. At one point in the film, it shows Frank, laughing and smiling as he playfully tackles the large animal, rubbing its belly. At the end, the camera man turns the camera on themselves, revealing that it is Frank’s father that I met the other day. It’s hard to believe that someone who looks so happy and is doing something as sweet as taping his kid playing with his pet actually abuses his son.

            After a lot of family styled videos, I’m about ready to give up. Maybe they delete them. Maybe they don’t store them on this camera. Maybe Mikey was wrong. But then, I find it. A video titled ‘Punishment: 10/12/13’. I press play, biting my thumb anxiously.

            It shows Frank, standing in front of his dads’ bed. His eyes are red and swollen, as if he’s been crying. The angle of the camera is as if someone were standing in the corner of the room with it. Frank’s dad appears in front of him, and he turns to the camera, telling,

            “This is            Frank’s punishment for getting a D in Geometry.” He turns back to Frank, ordering, “Drop your pants.”

            Frank glances at the camera nervously, and then up at his father.

            “Drop them, or I will!” his father roars.

            Frank undoes his belt, and then his jeans, pulling them to his ankles. He looks extremely small in his black briefs, his pale and slim legs on display.

            “Turn around, and bend over,” his father growls, undoing his own belt.

            I’m about to turn it off, fearing he’ll rape him, but his father walks towards Frank once his belt is off, pants still on. He grips Frank’s shoulder and then smacks his ass with the folded belt. Frank cries out, and his father hits him harder, barking,

            “Shut up!”

            I feel so sick I’m about to turn it off. Frank begins crying again, and his dad continues to hit him, mocking,

            “Are you going to cry? Stop being a faggot!”

            At the end of the beating, the backs of Frank’s upper thighs are red and developing welts, and I’m sure his ass looks even worse.  

            “You’re done, Frank,” his father tells. Frank stands, pulling up his pants and redoing them and his belt. “What’d you learn?”

            The camera zooms in on Frank, who sniffles, “I can’t do this poorly in Geometry.”

            “And?” his father urges.

            “And that I need to…” Frank gulps, adding, “Learn to be a man.”

            “That’s right,” the camera man, who must be Frank’s other dad, agrees. “You need to act like a man, Frank. You act like a little boy, a little straight one.”

            “That reminds me, Frank, are you straight?” his other father asks.

            Frank begins to cry again, as he tells the camera, “No.”

            “Good,” the camera man replies. After that, the picture goes black.

            I head down the stairs, asking Donna,

            “Donna?”

            “Yes, Gerarda?” she responds.

            “I… I um…. I have that evidence,” I tell.

            Donna drops the pair of pants she was folding. “Excuse me?”

            I hold up the camcorder, informing, “I… I think you should see this. We need to help Frank.”

            I show it to Donna, who covers her mouth in shock the entire time, gasping at parts with her eyebrows furrowed. Once it goes black, she wipes her eyes. She was crying?

            “Gerarda, that was just awful,” she snivels.

            “I know,” I agree. “That’s why we have to reveal Frank’s parents for the scumbags they are.”

            “Does Frank want to be helped?” Donna asks.

            “Of course he does!”

            “Did you ask him if it was okay for you to show this to me?” Donna questions.

            I redden, admitting, “I kinda took this… he doesn’t know I have it.”

            “Gerarda Way! You apologize to that boy and tell him what you did!” Donna demands.

            “You’re the one who told me to get evidence!” I retort.

            “Well, I figured you’d asked your best friend before snooping through their private life, but I guess not!” Donna huffs.

            I storm off, stomping my feet as I go up the steps and into my room. I lay on my bed, looking through the recordings for more evidence. I find a video similarly titled ‘Punishment 7/3/13’. I play that one.

            It starts off with Frank literally tied to his bed, his wrists and ankles bonded to the bed posts. He’s dressed in just some blue plaid boxers and socks, and again, his eyes are scarlet and puffy. His father appears in the camera frame, this time, the one I haven’t met. He has blond hair and brown eyes, and is good looking for his age. It’s hard to believe he’d lay a finger on his child.

            “Frank kissed a girl,” he informs.

            “She kissed me!” Frank protests.

            “Shut up, you little breeder!” his father spits. “This is his punishment.”

            His father gets a dictionary, and warns, “Now Frank, if you scream, I’ll make it twice as worse.”

            Frank screws his eyes shut as the dictionary comes down on his stomach hard, and then on his chest, and again on his stomach. His knees buckle and his shoulders tense as he’s beaten over and over with the heavy volume.

            The beating ends when bruises start to form on Frank’s body and he’s bawling his eyes out.

            His blond father takes the camera, showing Frank from the chest up. “Now, what’d we learn today, Frank?”

            “That….” Frank is crying too hard to respond.

            “Say it, little boy!” his father demands.

            “Breeders…… breeders are bad,” Frank sobs.

            “And what happens to them?” his father questions.

            “They… they… they burn in Hell!” Frank weeps.

            “Good!” his father encourages. He sets down the camera and begins to untie Frank. It goes black.

            I look up Frank’s number on my phone, my thumb drifting over the call button. I decide I’ll tell him after school, at my house. I’m keeping the camcorder, though. Even if he wants to, I can’t let him stay there for much longer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please comment, and check out my other fics! New chapter should be up soon!!
> 
> Follow my fanfiction blog- www.frerard-is-the-weapon.tumblr.com  
> Follow my regular blog- www.haruka-loves-rin.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

My stomach churns with anxiety as I walk home with Frank. I want to ask him about his parents already, but I figure that if one of us starts crying, it may not be best to be bawling in the middle of the streets, especially if we end up hugging. People pretend they aren’t, but basically every adult and a lot of kids in this town are extremely heterophobic.

            Once we’re safely locked away in my room, we sit on my bed. I bite my lip and then ask, “So… Frank… would you be mad if…..”

            Frank is looking at me, his brows furrowed with concern.

            “Would…. Would you be mad if,” I continue. I gulp, finishing, “If I took that video camera your parents use to tape you?”

            Frank’s jaw drops open. I take his hands, assuring, “It’s okay, Frank. I just needed it to get you out of that place. Now, my mom already knows, but she and I won’t tell anyone unless you say it’s okay….”

            Frank stands, running his hands through his hair like he does when he’s all worried. “What did you see?”

            “Your dad beating you with a belt for getting a poor mark in Geometry and your other one hitting you with a dictionary,” I mutter.

            Frank begins to cry. “You… you saw that? You saw me give in like a little girl?” He suddenly turns an alarming shade of red as he realizes, “You saw me in my briefs?”

            “Actually,” I admit. I pull Frank into my lap, settling onto my bed. I wipe his face and pule in his ears, “I thought that you looked kind of hot in those….”

            Frank looks at me, his eyes wide. I press a kiss against his mouth, slowly slipping my tongue inside, massaging his tongue and rubbing it against the inside of his cheeks.

            I unzip his pants, poking my hand inside. I grip his dick through his underwear, stroking the shaft with my thumb. Frank shudders and pulls of his shirt, revealing his gorgeous, slender frame. He pulls off my shirt for me, and reaches around, fumbling with the hooks on my bra. He gets it undone, and allows it to fall off of my chest. He, like a gentleman, actually doesn’t stare at my breasts, but keeps his eyes locked with mine as I roll off of him so he can undo his pants. He pulls his jeans down to his ankles, and sits there in his Star Wars briefs for a moment, almost unsure.

            “What’s wrong?” I ask, stripping off my own jeans. I scooch closer to him, my lace waistband probably tickling his side.

            “You… you aren’t going to make fun of me… right?” Frank questions. His thumbs remain hooked on the waistband to his underwear, almost as if he’s contemplating taking them off, but doesn’t want to until he’s positive I’ll play nice.

            I nod. “Of course I wouldn’t.”

            Frank nods, and stares down at his crotch, fingering the waistband with hesitation.

            I take his hand, telling, “If it makes you feel better, we’ll pull them off at the same time.”

            Frank nods vigorously. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

            I grab the top of my panties, informing, “On the count of three. One… two… three!”

            We both yank them to our ankles, Frank revealing his cock which is… pretty damn huge at an approximate seven inches.

            “Holy shit!” I gasp, the phrase accidently finding its way from my mouth.

            Frank curls his hands over himself, shouting, “You said you wouldn’t make fun of me!”

            “No Frank…. You’re….” I remove his hands, wrapping it around the base and head of his cock. “You’re gorgeous. Breathtaking, really.”

            Frank’s chest moves up and down with each breath. His heart must be racing, from either nerves or sexual stimulation. “Th-thanks.” He blushes and ducks his head, complementing, “You’re beautiful, too.”

            I rub my fingers up and down Frank’s dick. I feel it get hard in my hands, so I pet it harder, moving one hand to work his foreskin while the other does his cock. I swipe my thumb over the tip, and Frank’s hips buck forwards as he stutters,

            “F-f-fuck, Ge-Gerarda.” Frank pants, “I’m…. I’m going to come.”

            “Then come,” I reply sultrily.

            Frank moans lightly as he comes. I allow him to come all over the floor, but then cross the room, pulling the condom my school gave me out of my dresser. It’s a size medium, so when I hand it to Frank I inform,

            “I hope this is big enough.”

            Frank opens it and slides it on, sharing, “It’s a bit tight. But it’ll do.” He smiles at me, and lies me on my back. He lays on top of me, and slowly slips inside of me.

            I gasp, because it kind of hurts like Hell. But at the same time, it feels amazing.

            “Are you okay?” Frank questions.

            I nod, biting my lip. “Yeah. Harder.”

            Frank sits up, rocking in and out of me. I grip onto his hips, digging my nails into the skin. I don’t mean to, but I just can’t help myself. Frank comes letting out the same quiet moan, and I orgasm shortly after, crying out his name loudly.

            He slowly pulls out, snapping off his condom and tossing it in the trash. He hugs me, wrapping his arms around me just beneath my breasts, my back pressing into his now, limp dick. He kisses me on the neck, and squeezes my waist ever so slightly. We lay in bed for a long time, talking about everything. We touch on the subject of his parents, and agree that after another half hour of cuddling, we’ll hurry over and take Frank’s stuff over to my house, since his dads won’t be home till late.

            “Gerarda?”

            “Yes?”

            Frank sighs contently. “Thanks so much. For everything.” He again kisses me, this time on the shoulder. “I love you.”

            I screw my eyes shut, sinking further into his grip. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please comment, and check out my other fics! New chapter should be up soon, but I'm writing like four right now, so please be patient!
> 
> Anon or not prompts/questions can be sent here: www.frerard-is-the-weapon.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> Follow my fanfiction blog! - www.frerard-is-the-weapon.tumblr.com  
> Follow my regular blog - www.haruka-loves-rin.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT THE ONLY CHAPTER!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Please comment, and check out my other fics! 
> 
> Follow my fnafiction blog- www.frerard-is-the-weapon.tumblr.com


End file.
